


Your the best John.

by Willow200719



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blogger - Freeform, Cuddling, Cute, Detective, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Sherlock had a bad day at work, and was stressed, so John helps him calm down by giving him love, and getting Sherlock's case back.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Your the best John.

Sherlock groans pulling at his locks. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupidddd." Sherlock utters pacing back and forth throughout the flat. John looked up from his computer and stops typing. "What's wrong?" He asks looking at the taller man of the two who was , clearly stressed.  
"Lestrade took me off the damn case. Said his boss wouldn't allow it since he already had a man doing the job. I'm the only damn consulting detective there is!" Sherlock says frustrated.   
John furrows his blonde eye brows. "Lestrade has a boss? whatever besides the point, it's just one case, we can find another." John says leaving his chair and standing infront of Sherlock. "no. No you don't even understand John - it's its" John puts his hand on both sides of Sherlock's face. "You need to calm down. Your stressing yourself out to much." John says and Sherlock slows down his breathing but still was upset. "How is you holding my face going to help exactly?" Sherlock asks with a confused smile, and John quickly drops his hands. But Sherlock grabs them. "No I liked it." He says and pulls John a bit closer to himself. "I'm just so upset." 

"You should rest. In the morning we can find a perfectly good case. Maybe a murder will be lurking around tomorrow killing people who walk dogs." John says and walks him to the bedroom turning off the main light, and leaving a lamp on. "I wish it was that easy." Sherlock says laying down and sighing. John lays in the bed aswell, spooning Sherlock's  
skinny, tall, frame. 

Sherlock doesn't say anything else, but holds John's hand as to say goodnight.   
Once Sherlock has fallen asleep, John smiles, and get's up. He calls Lestrade, and made sure Sherlock had the case. "Yes thankyou. Maybe Sherlock will call you bye your name now." John says laughing, and hangs up.

"Sherlock. Sher. Sherlock." John says shaking his shoulder so he would wake up. "What it is John, let me sleep." He mutters, John rolls his eyes. "fine. I'll let the case I just earned back for you go back to the other guy." John says with a fake sad voice.   
Sherlock sits up, "Wait what?" "I called Lestrade and got you the case again. Your welcome."   
Sherlock breaks out into a smile jumping out of bed. "Oh your the best!" He gets up and starts putting on his coat, "I promise I will take you to the movies after this." 

"You hate the movies." John quips, and Sherlock grins and side hugs john, pecking his cheek, "I can make an exception for my blogger, now come on we have a case to solve."


End file.
